


Dark Prince

by Midna127



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 7





	Dark Prince

Here we stand  
The truth naked to all

Why did you do it

As we dance at each other's mercy,  
Fingertips close,  
But never touching,  
The blood on your hands  
As crimson as  
The gloves that hide them

I will never know  
Each person you've hurt  
Or what exactly you've done  
But I know I am among them

Yet

Was this part of your plan  
For me to drown myself in denial  
As you continue to toy with me  
Bringing me closer and closer still  
To a mirage

Have you no shame

Or perhaps  
There is more to your "mask"

And as we waltz  
Through the room of lost souls  
May I be the first to say

I forgive you


End file.
